Just Korra
by Finian
Summary: How the moment should have been after Tarrlock insulted Korra. Korra is downtrodden and sullen, completely wrapped up in the stresses of being the Avatar and following in Aangs footsteps. In all this chaos, perhaps Bolin can provide a calming shoulder to cry on. Oneshot fluff of Borra.


How could someone like her ever be the Avatar?

A prestigious title to uphold by someone who couldn't even produce a puff of air after countless hours of practicing. And with her Avatar predecessor being the great airbender, Aang, it only added to the already immense stress Korra was feeling.

Overwhelming feelings of helplessness and uselessness continued to fill her thoughts as tears ran down her cheeks. Korra sighed shakily as she looked at her hands, dirtied from capturing and corralling a group of Equalists, in an attempt to show the despicable Tarrlock that she and her team were more than capable of keeping peace in Republic City. Unfortunately, this entire bout of valor was quickly dashed away as the Commander reminded her that she was _not_ yet the Avatar...that she was simply, as he put it..."half-baked." As much as she detested the man and wanted to set fire to his effeminate ponytails, she knew...she knew deep in her heart...

_He was right..._

Sure, she was a top-notch waterbender and her firebending abilities were something to boast about...but without airbending, she wasn't anything.

Korra burried her face in her knees. She felt the gentle ocean breeze against her exposed arms and shivered lightly. Off in the distance, she heard a familiar voice calling out. She quickly wiped her tears away with her palms, attempting to regain her composure and resume with her solid and outgoing personality; no one wants a wishy-washy leader.

Before she could completely void her cheeks of sorrowful evidence, a rustle in the bushes was audible and out popped Pabu. He scurried over to her, climbing up her shoulders to face her and licked away any remaining tears. Korra smiled a little bit and gently scratched behind the fire ferret's ear. A small, but present form of comfort was provided by the small mammal for which she was grateful. As expected, Pabu's human companion, Bolin, was quick to follow.

"Korra! What are you doing out here? We were all pretty worried..." he said, a twinge of genuine concern lingering in his voice.

She shrugged and continued to stare blankly into the distance. Such unsettling silence from his teammate was unusual. No...there was something very wrong. "Hey...you alright?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She shook her head. "Tarrlock was right, Bolin...I'm not the Avatar. I'm just some kid who thinks that because they firebend and waterbend that they're something special." She scoffed and looked away, "I've failed at almost everything since I arrived here...I've only caused everyone trouble. And now more than every I just...I feel so alone..."

Bolin looked at her in disbelief. How could someone so incredible feel so miserable?

"Everyone would've been much better off if I had never come here..."

"-Wait just a minute..."

Before she could say anymore, Bolin had heard enough. He was not about to allow her to continue verbally tearing herself apart. No...he knew exactly what she needed to hear.

"Bolin, it's no use! Cheering me up is just not goin-"  
"Just hear me out, Korra...okay?"

He took her hands and locked eyes with her.

"Forget that idiot, Tarrlock...I mean, are you really going to start listening to him now?" The smile he was able to elicit from her was enough reinforcement for him to continue.

"Not only are you a talented fire AND water bender, but you're an awesome teammate andy the most wonderful person I've ever had the honor of meeting. I meant it when I said you were one of a kind, Korra."

She felt the heat rising in her cheeks as he spoke such kind words. She couldn't find anything to say in return. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Guess I've said too much. N-not that I take any of it back, though!" He heaved a heavy sigh before looking rather defeated.

"Look...I know you like Mako and all, but, I feel like you deserve someone who isn't confused about their feelings towards you. You deserve someone who won't let you forget just how amazing, kind, beautiful and unbelievably strong of a person you are. Anything less than that is...well it just won't do!" he exclaimed, punching the ground causing a few rocks to fly into the air and return, displaced, to the ground.

"I...I'm sorry, Korra...I'll let you be..."

Before he could even move 3 inches from the ground, he felt a set of arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight embrace. To his surprise, the young Avatar had buried her face into the fabric of his shirt, as she cried. Every emotion she felt, all the confusion that she kept pent up was all being released. Bolin...the only person to make her smile when such an expression was scarce, to let her know just how special she was, to allow her to be...herself; not the teammate, not the Avatar, or soldier...but Korra, _just Korra_.

He pulled her close and allowed her to let it all out. She sniffled a few times before wiping her eyes and laughing lightly. "I must look real beautiful right now, huh?" Bolin simply placed a hand upon her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You look beautiful no matter what..." He smiled a bit before leaning down to kiss her gently. To his surprise, as he was about to break the kiss and apologize for such a rash move, he felt a strong pair of hands pull him closer, continuing their kiss. He remembered this pull when they had first met, in the probending arena. Even back then he felt strongly about Korra...not because he knew of her status or abilities...but because he knew there was something special...

For the moment, she didn't care what happened tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that...Just for now, she wanted to be with Bolin and be completely, undeniably happy. "Forget Tarrlock and the dirty politics of Republic City..." Bolin said as he kept her close, "Tonight, we're just going to be our awesome selves."

At this point in time, they were Korra and Bolin...not the Fire Ferrets or Team Avatar...just Korra and Bolin...

And that was absolutely fine.


End file.
